


Suck Me Down

by KyliePaghan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica and Boyd are alive, Incubus Stiles, M/M, things get kinky eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>At 11:59 pm, Friday night, Stiles broke out in a cold sweat. At 12:01 am, he screamed as his body began convulsing.</em>
  <br/><em>John had been dreading his son's eighteenth birthday.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Stiles inherits his mother's bloodline, and the pack has to help him so he doesn't harm anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    "Derek, I need your help."  
  
    "How did you find out where I live?"  
  
    "That's not important. Something weird is going on." Stiles nudged his way into Derek's new loft and glanced around before turning back to the werewolf.  
  
    Derek closed the door in a slight daze and turned to face the teenage human. "Well?" He asked after a beat of silence. The space around him was beginning to feel thick. He didn't like it.  
  
    Stiles mentally flailed, then flushed. "I think the witch put a spell on me." He said, finally. :Do I look normal? I don't have a second head that only other people can see, right? Or a cat face?" He paused. "Do I have blue hair?" He asked, eyes wide.  
  
    Derek looked him over then shook his head. "I'll see you Saturday." He stated, opening the loft door.  
  
    Stiles mimicked a goldfish, then snapped his mouth shut, deciding against saying his comment. "Party starts at eight." He reminded Derek. "Bring something healthy."  
  
    "I'll bring what I want. Goodnight Stiles." Derek said as he closed the door. He realized, about ten minutes later, that Stiles had come to him instead of going to Scott or Isaac. He didn't know why that made an made an unknown feeling spread in his inside of him.

* * *

        
     At 11:59 pm, Friday night, Stiles broke out in a cold sweat. At 12:01 am, he screamed out as his body started convulsing.  
    John had been dreading his son's eighteenth birthday. He sat at the kitchen table, scotch in hand, as he heard his son jerk, scream, and cry out; knowing there was nothing he could do to help Stiles.

* * *

  
     Stiles wasn't sure what had actually happened to him last night. He only knew that when he woke up, his dad looked at him sadly. Instead of bothering the older Stilinski, Stiles went to the store to purchase stuff for his party. When he got back home there was a note on the table informing him that his dad would be back soon to help him set up for tonight. Stiles was just glad that his dad didn't get called in to the station.  
  
    John stumbled through the front door around noon with two wooden boxes under his arm. After putting away the newest looking box, he called Stiles downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat as close as possible to his son.  
  
    "There are some things that I'm not prepared to tell you. Things that weren't supposed to happen, I'm not sure if what did happen is a good or bad thing, but you always were more like your mother." John glanced up in just enough time to see a sad smile cross his son's face. "She told me to give this to you if you turned out _just_ like her." John slid the old, worn box towards Stiles.  
  
    The box was old, centuries old, with runes carved into all four sides. A combined Sun and Crescent moon, in gold and silver, was melded into the lid.  
  
    "What is it?" Stiles asked, scared that if he touched it, it would crumble to dust.  
  
    "I can't open it." Was all John replied.  
  
    Stiles' face jumped for curious to cautious immediately. "It's not going to spray me with seltzer water, is it?"  
  
    "Your mom loved pranks, but this is serious. Just open it, Stiles." John sighed as he watched Stiles inspect the box closely.  
  
    Stiles was still cautious as he lifted a hand to hover over the lid. As it turns out, that's all he needed to do. The lid snapped open and a plume of smoke puffed out. Stiles coughed hard and leaned away from the box before he could inhale anymore. He waved his hand through it, dispersing it before leaning back in carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This book will help you control yourself. If it doesn't help, go straight to the Hales. Talia will be able to help you._

    Inside of the box was a old, leather bound book. Stiles just looked up at his dad.

    "Does this mean you know about Scott and Derek?" He asked quietly.

    "I didn't know about Scott, but now his actions make a lot more sense." John chuckled at Stiles' wince. "I don't blame you for trying to keep it a secret. I've been doing the same thing for a while now."

    "Yeah." Stiles would always feel guilty for lying, but at least his father understood why.

    Stiles pulled the book out carefully and placed it on the table in front of him. He glanced back into the box and noticed an envelope with his real, first name scrawled across it. He recognized his mother's handwriting and immediately picked up the envelope; he took a deep breath, then opened it. In her elegant writing, it read:

>                   _My Dear Gemin,_  
>                                           _If you are reading this, then I didn't survive. It also means that you are eighteen and have come into_  
>  _my family's curse. I ~~am~~  was a succubus. You, my dear, are a freshly come-of-age incubus. Don't worry, your_  
>  _father already knows. I told him when I first got sick._  
>  _                                         It could be possible that you'll never even read this. Some humans have come from a pairing like your_  
>  _father and I. If you are, though, don't blame him. There's no way to tell until the child in question becomes_  
>  _eighteen._  
>  _                                         This book will help you control yourself. If it doesn't help, go straight to the Hales. Talia will be _  
>  _able to help you._  
>                                                                                _Always remember,_  
>  _                                                                                  Never forget,  
>                                                                                     I love you,  
>                                                                                             Mom_ 

     Stiles couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to. He'd never wanted his mom alive more than he did now; he didn't want some book to teach him the things that his mom should have. He sniffed, wiped his face, then looked at the book with distaste.

    "You don't have to read it right now, son." John said softly, as if he knew Stiles would rather put the book back in the box and never look at it again. "Tomorrow, though, is a different story."

     Stiles chuckled and stood from the table. He gently placed the book back in it's box, closed it, then clapped his hands together. "Let's get everything set up for the party, shall we?" His smile grew a bit when he saw his dad nodded and smile. "Awesome. I'll call Derek later and talk to-"  
   
     "Stiles."  
  
    Both, he and the sheriff, jumped at the sudden appearance of said werewolf.  
  
    "Could you not randomly appear in my kitchen and give me and my dad heart attacks?" Stiles asked gruffly.  
  
    "Sorry." Derek said, more to the sheriff. "Stiles, we need to have a quick talk." His tone left no room for argument.  
  
     Stiles picked up his mom's letter and his book box, nodded at his father, then led the way to his room. He placed the box on his bed and turned toward Derek. "Okay, what wr-" Derek had him against the wall in a flash.  
  
     "When you're on my territory, you tell me _everything_. How did you hide it this long?" When Stiles just looked at him dumbly, Derek slammed him against the wall again. " _How did you keep this from me_?"  
  
     It finally clicked in Stiles' head. Derek was talking about his family inheritance. "Honestly, I didn't know. I, literally, just found out."  
  
    Derek leaned in closer and sniffed around Stiles' shirt collar. A pit opened up in the incubus' stomach immediately. "What are you, exactly?" Derek asked, backing up a bit and giving Stiles some breathing room. Stiles couldn't help but chase the warmth and scent of the alpha werewolf. It just smelt too good to let get away from him. " _Stiles!_ " Derek hissed to get his attention centered again.  
  
     Stiles plastered himself back against the wall and took a deep breath. "Incubus." He answered, eyes wide and watching Derek.  
  
     Derek made a confused face. "What does a band have to do with anything?" He asked before it clicked. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. "I do _not_ deserve this." He grumbled under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta [CeCe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCe/profile) :).
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE AS OF NOV. 9, 2014: Hey guys. I know it has been a while since my last update, and I'm terribly sorry! I gave birth last October and have been trying to juggle being a mom and having a decent amount of spare time. Now, though, I've managed to set aside a decent amount of time for myself, so prepare for new chapters!


End file.
